Prior to the present invention, among the furoindoles, only furo[3,2-b]indole-2-(N,N-dimethyl)carboxamide compounds were known to have analgesic activity as described in Chemical Abstracts, 87, 68329r (1977) and ibid., 90, 23017h (1979).
The novel furoindole compounds of the present invention are distinguished from the known furoindoles by the absence of undesirable side-effects when using as analgesic and anti-inflammatory agents.